Questing
by SiriusMarauderFan
Summary: Sent to a strange medieval world where they have no powers, Sirius and Remus must complete a quest in order to get back home and fulfill Sirius' greatest wish. video game!AU, pre-slash.


**Author's Note:** I'm writing this for Liza, who requested a multi-chap video game!AU as a prize for ... something. (Game of Life Comp?) I hope you like it! :)

Big thanks to Tomoe Mami for betaing!

* * *

 **Questing**

chapter one

* * *

Sirius could never stand the quiet for very long. Silence reminded him too much of meals spent listening to utensils scraping plates and his brother's loud chewing. It was all around him in Azkaban, in between shouts and tortured screams. It hung closely to him since he escaped, constantly alone. He was only able to sleep if the radio was playing.

The fact that the radio had been switched off was the first thing to alert him to the intruder.

Nothing else seemed to be out of place at first. Buckbeak still snored loudly in his corner of the room. The shutters were closed, the candles burnt out, and the mattress cold and lumpy beneath him. And the silence stretched on, so noticeable that Sirius bolted from the mattress with his wand already in hand. In his half-asleep he expected to find Kreacher snooping around, but instead found a woman leaning against his door, smiling amusedly at the wand pointed at her chest.

"Careful with that, love. You don't want to jinx yourself."

After an embarrassing moment, he realized he'd picked up the wand from the wrong end and quickly turned it around.

"What do you want? How did you get in here?"

"I want nothing from you, and I certainly don't mean you any harm."

The longer Sirius looked at her, the more familiar she became. He could've sworn she'd been blonde when he first saw her. Her skin had been pale, and her mouth wide and eyes too close together. But somehow her appearance had changed as she spoke. Even as he stared at her, her skin darkened and hair curled, and she briefly looked like his girlfriend from fourth year.

"Tonks? Is that you?" It was the only reasonable explanation. She had to be a metamorphmagus to pull off the trick, and his cousin was the only one he knew.

"Goodness, no. My name is Kizzy." Again her features changed rapidly. One second she looked like his mum, then Hermione, and a slew of women he'd never seen before.

Sirius sighed tiredly, tossing his wand onto his pillow. "So this is a dream."

Kizzy laughed. "Is this what you would dream of? A mysterious girl showing up in your room?"

He shrugged, settling down onto the mattress once more, content that he was imagining the whole encounter.

"Maybe."

Kizzy sat on the floor across from him, idly stroking the feathers on Buckbeak's neck. Amazingly, the creature didn't stir at the touch.

"Tell me, Sirius, what's your greatest wish?"

"What?"

"If you could have anything in the world, what would it be?"

"A pretty girl is asking me about my fantasies ... I'm positive I've had this dream before."

"I'm flattered, but you haven't answered my question. What do you want?"

It took Sirius a long moment to answer. He wasn't even sure why he was taking the question so seriously. This was only a dream, the figment of a lonely mind desperate for conversation with humans rather than hippogriffs and crazy old elves.

His first thought was of Voldemort, of saving Harry the torment that plagued them all. Would he wish for Voldemort's defeat if he had the chance? Even for Wormtail to be found and release Sirius from his imprisonments? These were smart things to wish for that would benefit many people, and yet one selfish thought kept pushing them aside.

"James."

"What was that?"

He met her now-violet eyes, only a little bit ashamed of his answer. "I would wish for James to be alive and healthy. Lily, too."

Kizzy smiled. "Is this truly what you want?"

"No."

"And you would be willing to do whatever it took to get them back?"

"Of course. If there was a way..."

"Then I have a proposition for you, Sirius Black. Something very important to me was stolen recently, and I need you to go retrieve it. Should you succeed, I will return the Potters to this world. Do we have a deal?"

Sirius rolled his eyes as her. "You expect me to believe you can bring people back from the dead?"

"Do you want to see your best friend again or not?"

"Fine, whatever. This is the dumbest dream I've had. I'll find your ... what was it?"

"That part's not important. I will allow you to bring one person with you on this quest. You have until 8:34 tomorrow evening to consult with this person. I'll return then to get you started on your quest." She beamed at him. "Good luck."

He blinked and Kizzy had gone. The radio switched on again and began playing a song by The Hobgoblins. Sirius shook his head and rolled over, pushing the unusual dream from his mind.


End file.
